Outlast 2
Outlast 2 (stylized as Outlast II) is an upcoming first-person survival horror video game that's currently in development by Red Barrels. It serves as an indirect sequel to Outlast and is set to be released in spring of 2017 for PC, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. The game will take place in the same universe as Outlast, but it will feature different characters and a different setting. Gameplay Like the two previous titles, the game is built in Unreal Engine 3, but slightly modified. Developers commented that in this way, they can take all the assets from previous games, such as animations, scripts, etc. Players are able to run and crouch behind objects to avoid their pursuers, as well as hide within various places, whether it be an empty barrel or a pool of water. There is a limited sprint mechanic, which will decrease the more the player runs. The movement system was also reworked allowing players to slide when running. The Camcorder makes its return, with a slightly different HUD and overall appearance. Its night vision can be implemented to help the player navigate through darkness, however batteries are required to keep the camera running. Philippe Morin also noted that enemy AI is being remade from scratch and their patterns will differ from the first game. Plot The game will take place in the same universe as Outlast, after the events of the Mount Massive Asylum Slaughter.Outlast 2 Event Date Murkoff is also scheduled to make their appearance.Murkoff Corp. returns in Outlast 2 According to the developers, the main setting takes place in a secluded village, located somewhere in the canyons of Arizona. Blake Langermann, a cameraman, with his wife Lynn, travel to southern Arizona to investigate the murder of a Jane Doe. The woman was previously found eight months pregnant by the side of the road, before committing suicide in the hospital that she was brought to, according to the facility's records. Due to the desert climate and the region being inaccessible by land vehicles, the two take a chopper to reach their destination, which ends up crashing from unknown complications. Blake wakes up sometime after, with Lynn nowhere in sight. Later, Blake realizes that he's been stranded in a village with cult members that believe the end of times are upon them. His main goal is to find Lynn and escape alive from the hostile villagers.Pax East 2016 Day 1 Interview with Philippe Morin and J.T. Perry Comic Book In one of Pax East 2016 interviews, Philippe Morin announced a comic book is in the works that will bridge the gap between Outlast 2 and the original game.Comic Book Announcement Characters Languages Development Announcement In a number of interviews, Red Barrels stated that the chances of a follow-up game relied on how well Outlast does on the market. Following its success and positive reviews, the developers started working on a sequel around July 2014, right after the Xbox One version was made available for digital distribution.Interview with Windows Central On October 23, 2014, in an interview with Bloody Disgusting, Philippe Morin announced that Outlast 2 was in works, as well as noting that the team will not release the game unless they're afraid to play it for themselves.Red Barrels announces Outlast 2 Its initial release was set for fall 2016, but was later postponed for early 2017 to give the developers more time to work on the game.Red Barrels Postpone Outlast 2's Release On October 28, 2015, Red Barrels posted a black and white picture on their Facebook of a bulletin board with pages and classified documents pinned on it. Across the image the word "tomorrow" was overlaid. The following day, Red Barrels released an official teaser trailer for the game on their YouTube channel. On February 5, 2016, in an interview with Indie Games Level Up!, Morin noted that the team researched the Jonestown massacre as an inspiration for Outlast 2.Indie Games Level Up! Interview with Philippe Morin Reveal Trailer The video opens up in an evening field with a burning cross placed in the center. An elderly man speaks ominously as follows: :“''And there followed an angel, saying, Babylon is fallen, is fallen, that great city, because she made all nations drink the wine of the wrath of her fornication.Revelation 14:8: “''And there followed another angel, saying, 'Babylon is fallen, is fallen, that great city, because she made all nations drink of the wine of the wrath of her fornication.” And the smoke of their torment ascends forever and ever.Revelation 14:11: “''And the smoke of their torment ascendeth up for ever and ever: and they have no rest day nor night, who worship the beast and his image, and whosoever receiveth the mark of his name.” Then I looked, and, lo, a Lamb stood on the Mount Zion,Revelation 14:1: “''And I looked, and, lo, a Lamb stood on the mount Sion, and with him an hundred forty and four thousand, having his Father's name written in their foreheads.” saying with a loud voice, 'Fear God, give glory to Him, for the hour of His judgment... has come!”Revelation 14:7: “''Saying with a loud voice, Fear God, and give glory to him; for the hour of his judgment is come: and worship him that made heaven, and earth, and the sea, and the fountains of waters.” The man's voice slowly fades in the background as the camera zooms out to show that the cross has been driven upside down. As the unseen person concludes that the hour of god's judgement has arrived, the flames are snuffed out and the night vision filter is applied, leaving place to a number of glowing eyes, with ''Outlast II's logo overlaying across the screen. Jude 1:14-15 On April 4, 2016, Red Barrels posted a second video with a cryptic audio titled "Jude 1:14-15"Jude 1:14: “''And Enoch also, the seventh from Adam, prophesied of these, saying, Behold, the Lord cometh with ten thousands of his saints,” 1:15: “''To execute judgment upon all, and to convince all that are ungodly among them of all their ungodly deeds which they have ungodly committed, and of all their hard speeches which ungodly sinners have spoken against him.”. The video only shows moving clouds, and a St. Peter's cross, with a speech from the same elderly man as the first teaser. At first, it seems like gibberish, but once played backwards, the elderly man can be heard speaking ominously as follows: :“Children, you lovers of God and registrate defenders of His paradise—all our years of suffering come together now in this glorious day of peace... Peace! Even in the corrupt and filthy tongue of the Romans, in the Puritan city... On the fourth month and the twenty-second day of the sixteenth year of the third millennium, our reckoning begins. The spider-eyed lamb waits at the harlot's brace, hungry for this world! Ready your knives, for the good earth thirsts for blood, and we, like the angels, must show no mercy. God loves you.” The date mentioned in the message, April 22, 2016, refers to PAX East 2016 where Red Barrels were scheduled to showcase the game's playable demo at booth #8248. Featured Gameplay & Playable Demo From April 22nd to April 24th, 2016, a playable demo was showcased at Pax East 2016, during which, a limited amount of content was released to the public. Following the event's conclusion, a handful of people were given a full playable demo. On September 30th, 2016, Red Barrels posted a fake diary entry on their social accounts which stated the following: :“Developer Diary, Entry #36 Development is going well. Everyone is working hard. Making games is so much fun October will be here before we know it. Love, Red Barrels” The first vertical row reads "DEMO"; a slight nod to the playable teaser, which was available from October 4th, 2016 to November 1st, 2016 across all three platforms. The demo opens up with a short introduction to Blake and Lynn Langermann, a pair of investigative reporters who seek to uncover the darkest of mysteries. The couple took a chopper to reach their destination, following a lead about a Jane Doe who was found eight months pregnant on the side of the road. However, due to unspecified circumstances, the aircraft ends up crashing in a narrow ravine with Blake rolling down a hill. Sustaining minor injuries, he gets back up and continues to move forward in search for Lynn, before stumbling onto an abandoned settlement with empty shacks and dead bodies. In the background, with the camera's night vision, a number of glaring eyes can be seen staring back at the protagonist before receding into the darkness. Along the way, a man walks off the pathway, whilst a woman's scream and indistinguishable chattering can be heard in the distance. At the end of the passage, the protagonist reaches an area labeled Satanas Inimical Dei (Latin for "Satan is the enemy of God").Inimical is not a Latin word, but inimīcus is, it is the root for the word “enemy,” and deī is the genitive form of deus, meaning god - the genitive case characterizes possession or affiliation, so the two possible meanings are “Satan, the enemy of God,” or “Satan, God is inimical,” both being very similar yet conveying different ideas. In it, he finds a number of satanic ritual artifacts. The next room over contains a pit of children's corpses. A small moon light that passes through a cross-like opening in the ceiling shows the bodies being stacked in such a manor to represent the aforementioned symbol. Exiting, he locates a rocking horse next to a well, as a girl's voice is faintly heard. Langermann inspects the well, only to be pulled into it by a giant tongue-like organ. Blake then finds himself in a vent and as he tries to find a way out, the whole airduct collapses in an empty schoolroom. From that point, a ghostly figure can bee seen in Blake's peripheral field of view. The girl's whispering, accompanied by ominous laughter echos through the building, as Blake proceeds into the unlit hallway. There, he comes across a locker that belongs to a a student named Jessica. In it is a note and a music box. As he reaches the corridor's end, a horrifying, deformed figure appears and knocks Blake back at the entrance. Upon returning, Blake notices the previous locker, which now serves as a doorway to the proceeding area. At the end of the second hall, Jessica's body is seen hanging bellow a black haze. Once Blake approaches it, the monster from before snatches the corpse away through an opening in the ceiling. The environment's layout changes again after Blake's pulled by a man through a dark entrance and shoved down a flight of stairs into a bloodstained room filled with corpses and blood-drawn crosses on the walls. As he quickly vacates the premises, the man finds himself outside a farmhouse surrounded by a cornfield. He tries to lose his pursuers by hiding a midst the field, as well as in an empty barrel and in a pool of water. Moments later, Blake is discovered and chased as he tries to flee over the wooden fence before being intercepted by a shadowy figure, who strikes the protagonist twice with a pickaxe. The first blow pierces through his genital area, as the second bludgeons him before the screen cuts to black. Trivia *There are two common misconceptions presented in the first teaser trailer: **The inverted cross is commonly believed to be a satanic symbol, while it is actually the symbol of Saint Peter. According to legend, St. Peter requested that he be crucified in a different way than Jesus Christ, because he felt that he didn't deserve to die in the same manner as his lord, so the Romans raised his cross with him upside down. The true Satanic Cross was actually first introduced in the Satanic Bible, written by Anton Szandor LaVey in 1969, and is called the Brimstone Sigil, one of the many symbols of the Church of Satan. **In the past, cross burning has been used as a sign of protest and to issue a declaration of war, but has since become widely associated with Ku Klux Klan who would burn crosses near the homes of those they wished to intimidate. *In the first teaser trailer, the old man's sayings are mixed quotes from the Bible, most specifically Revelation 14 - The Lamb and the 144,000 and The Three Angels and Babylon's Fall. **Given the vocabulary used—it can also be deducted that the version of the Bible used to write this speech was the King James Version, commissioned and authorized by James VI of Scotland and I of England and Ireland, self-proclaimed “''King of Great Britain and Ireland.” *In the second teaser trailer, the old man's speech does not contain any direct quotes, but references to the Book of RevelationRevelation 17:15: “''And he said to me, 'The waters which you saw where the harlot sits, are peoples and multitudes and nations and tongues.'” and Deuteronomy.Deuteronomy 32:10: “''He found him in a desolate land, in a barren, howling wilderness; He surrounded him, cared for him, and protected him as the pupil of His eye.''” Gallery Pre-Release Features O2.png|Teaser image for October 29, 2015 announcement Outlast 2 Teaser Logo 2.png|Outlast 2 teaser screenshot Outlast 2 Teaser Logo.png|Outlast 2 logo with night vision filter (notice numerous glaring eyes in the background) Jude 1 14-15.png|A dark and cloudy background with an inverted cross as seen in the second teaser trailer Outlast 2 PAX East Promo.png|The Promo Image for PAX East 2016 Playable Demo Outlast 2 Booth 8248.png|Outlast 2's Playable Demo Booth #8248 at Pax East 2016 Outlast 2 Teaser Image.png|First Steam Header O2 steam header.png|Second Steam Header Outlast 2 Splash.png|Outlast 2 Cover Diary Entry 36.png|A diary entry with a clue (highlighted) hinting at a playable teaser (released on 4th October, 2016) Outlast 2 Demo Poster.png|Outlast 2 Demo Announcement Gameplay Outlast 2 Second Teaser Image.png|The first promotional image depicting an unknown figure wielding a modified pickaxe Blake Enters the Village.png|Blake discovers the village Blake Entering Through a Window.png|Blake enters a house through a window The Cornfield Chase.png|Blake hides from his pursuers Outlast 2 Cornfield.png|The cult looks for Blake SullivanKnoth.png|The Cult's leader Sullivan Knoth with his verse - "Gospel of Knoth", addressing his followers Outlast2RiverSequence.png|Blake rowing a boat down a stream Outlast 2 TItle Screen.png|Demo Title Screen Outlast 2 End Screen.png|Demo Ending Screen Videos File:OUTLAST II TEASER|Outlast 2 Teaser Trailer File:Episode 16 Red Barrels|Indie Games Level Up! Interview with Philippe Morin File:Jude 1 14-15|Jude 1:14-15 (Backmasked Message) File:Farm Horror - Outlast II Official Gameplay|Farm Horror (First Gameplay) File:Cornfield Chase - Outlast II Official Gameplay|Cornfield Chase (Second Gameplay) File:Outlast 2 Gameplay No Commentary Walkthrough Part 1 Pax East 2016 Demo Let's Play Playthrough|Full Demo Gameplay How Scary is Outlast 2|IGN Playing Outlast 2 References es:Outlast 2 Category:Outlast Universe